


the pages between us

by akinorax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, timeskip akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorax/pseuds/akinorax
Summary: The both of you liked books. He seemed to like you, right? And sometimes reality can be inspired by fiction, right? Prince Charming can exist, right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	the pages between us

“Bye come again”

That was probably the last customer of the day. It was almost the end of your shift and closing time. You sighed and started cleaning up your counter when the door reopened. 

You looked up and your eyes met another pair. They bore into yours, lingering longer than necessary and in that figment of time you could sense a hint of curiosity and wonder in them. 

You would often see that similar glint in your eyes when you look at the mirror. You could directly tell that he was an avid reader too just as you were, one with an unappeasable hunger for something new, something to inspire, to imagine or simply to satisfy your mind which will never be content with the current fragments of information stored in your head.

You blinked out of your trance as you saw his mouth moving. 

"Hello? Is this store still open?"

He asked with a little bit of shyness in his voice.

You looked at your watch.

There were still 10 minutes left until closing time.

“Yes, it’s still open.”

You answered as he sighed and started walking around the store. You continued cleaning up as you carefully observed him  
.  
He was attractive, no doubt about that; alluring gunmetal blue eyes, accented with long eyelashes, a pointed nose (very kissable), and thin lips which were upturned on the corners as he was eyeing some books in front of him. 

You could feel yourself reddening, _what’s going on?_ You’ve never thought about a customer this way. 

_A very attractive customer, at that._

You shook your head and tried to advert your focus to the notebook in front of you; you’ve done your share of counting for the day, and everything was organized now, you didn’t have anything else to do except to close up. There’s no harm in approaching him, right?

You contemplated that thought as you slid your gaze onto him once more. He was carefully scanning the bookshelves with a slight frown on his face as if he's looking for something. The poor man looked confused. You couldn’t help the smile creeping on your lips. 

You sighed, well it is your job to help out the customers. 

You stood up and slowly advanced towards him 

"Are you looking for something specific?"

You asked as he turned to you with a small jump and a surprised look on his face. He blushed with embarrassment 

"Yeah, uhm i'm looking for _‘A World Without You’_ by Beth Revis?”

You nodded as you gestured for him to follow you, which led him to trail behind you. You silently scanned the bookshelves, trying to ignore the burning behind your neck as you could feel his stare on you. 

Within minutes, you found the book and handed it to him. He took it as a deeper blush covered his cheeks when your hands touched for a slight second. 

"Thank you."

He said in a composed tone, offering you a kind smile. Your heart pounded a tad bit faster than it did. 

“Yeah, no problem, would you like to pay? It’s almost closing time..”

You suggested, eager to go home as soon as possible or at least a distance away from him. Being this close to him for a longer period of time, and the endless amount of questions buzzing through your head could drive you slightly insane.

“I would like to look around for a while if you don’t mind.”

He stated as you nodded, he’s a customer one way or another, you can’t just tell him to leave

You headed back to your counter and pulled out a novel you were reading. You were just a few pages in when you could feel the burning sensation on your neck once more. You looked up just in time to see the customer looking away and pretending to examine the bookshelf in front of him  
You smiled softly and decided to approach him once more, if you were to stay behind a little longer, might as well have a little bit of fun.

“You do realize that you’re looking at a bunch of math textbooks, right?”

You stated teasingly as he blushed. He looked so flustered it was slightly amusing. You laughed softly at his state, attempting to hide your own shyness. Much to your surprise, he laughed along with you

“Would you like to pay now? I don’t like to rush you, but it’s past closing time.”

You said, grimacing a little at your word choice, it made it seem like you couldn’t wait to leave, which was true but he probably took it that he was the reason why you were so eager to rush home. Your theory was proven correct when his face fell slightly at your words, but he still managed to maintain a small grin.

“Sure, sorry to keep you waiting”

He apologized as you both walked towards the counter. He put the book he took with another one. You looked at the cover.

_‘The Pages Between Us’_

You were probably staring at the book a little too long to the point that you’re not listening to what the customer was asking you

“!-I’m sorry what was that?”

You stuttered out, slipping out of your daze. You could heard him mumbling _“Cute”_ under his breath before he restated his question

“Why are you staring at the book? Have you read it?”

You looked at him in confusion, _what was he doing?_

“Sorry, it’s just that I saw you reading before, you’ve probably read a lot of books, after all you work in a bookstore. I mean you get to read all the books here- sorry i’m rambling aren’t i?”

He turned from curious to flustered in a matter of seconds. You smiled and went on to answer him,

“It’s one of my favorites, it has a really interesting storyline. The characters are very well developed and the wording is just so incredible this could probably be one of the best books I’ve read, and believe me when I say that I’ve read quite a lot. The writer also utilized metaphors and their wordplay is absolutely incredible..”

He just smiled at you, listening intently, as you went on about the book in front of you. 

“I’m Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji.”

He held out his hand as you finally stopped talking. You can’t help but grin a little.

“L/N Y/N”

There was a silence between the both of you as he shamelessly went on to stare at you, admiration evident in his eyes. You were the first to break the silence, fearing the red on your neck would creep onto your face soon enough. 

“So, would you like to pay now?”

Akaashi grinned as he took his wallet out. The smile never left your face, even as you counted the amount of money he has to pay.

“Oh, and give me your number too along with the amount of money I have to pay.”

He said with a wink, but soon turned red, probably regretting his decision. You laughed lightly as you mumbled a small ‘Okay’, giving him the amount he had to pay.

He handed you the bills as he gave you an expectant look.

“And yours?”

He asked.

You rolled your eyes playfully, but the rosy tint on your cheek syndicated that you were in fact, flattered as you took a pen and piece of paper and wrote down your number. You gave it to him as you asked jokingly

“What are you going to do? ask me out on a date?”

He took the small piece of paper, giving you a small shrug and a playful smile.

“I’ll give you the time and place”

He said in all seriousness. You shook your head, smiling as he walked out of the store. Maybe staying late was worth it. 

You went home right after you closed the bookstore, quickly walking down the street into your apartment building, a slight skip between your steps. 

It didn’t take long for Akaashi to text you once you arrived home. He told you to just wait in front of the bookstore and to wait for him to pick you up tomorrow. You replied to him, confirming that you were going to come with a stupid grin on your face, one you weren’t too determined to get rid off. You sighed softly as you locked your phone, anticipating what the next day holds for you.

_The next day_

Walking to the bookstore, you could feel your heart beat faster as each step brought you closer to Akaashi. As you approached the shop, you saw him waiting for you in front. A huge smile creeped on your face as you tried to stay calm, walking to him. You called out his name, he turned around and meet your gaze, a similar smile evident on his face 

“You ready?”

He asked. You nodded as you followed him to wherever he wanted to take you to.

As you both walked down the streets, he would find opportunities to brush his hand over yours, put his arms around you or make eye contact with you. With every single thing he does, the more you feel attached to him. If this was any other guy, he would probably be running down the street with a bruise on his cheek, but for some apparent reason, your senses did not go off with Akaashi. He felt right. 

You’ve read about that one person you would have an immediate connection with countless times in books. Whether it’s family, friends or lovers, you knew that it was an irreplaceable relationship; one you would cherish forever if given the chance to relish in. And this time, the universe had given you an opportunity, one you weren't about to pass up. 

He suddenly stopped. You looked towards the building in front of you. It was the small new book cafe not too far from your neighborhood. You’ve been wanting to visit, but due to the business of work and your personal life, you haven’t had a chance to.

He took your hand and led you in. Akaashi smiled towards the person in the counter as you waved to him, trying to be friendly and polite

“This is my favorite place in this entire planet”

He said as he led you down the aisles full of rows and columns of books, waiting to be read, waiting to be explored.

“I can understand how you enjoy it here”

You replied, looking around.

It was a very cozy place; couches and bean bags tucked in one corner together with the fiction books, individual and group study tables aligned across each other, the seats comfortably piled with cushions, knowing that the person who will be there will most likely spend hours of their days in their designated seats.

“You’re going to love it even more.”

He eagerly said as he led you to another corner which was pretty hard to see from a distance. There was a room, one you didn’t see before, and he went in.

You hesitated for a bit, you just knew this guy, who knows what he will do to you. His head poked out as he called out, 

“Hey, are you coming?”

He asked in a soft tone. You nodded, slowly walking into the room. Your breath hitched for a bit.

It was a beautiful room, there were various different kinds of plants hung on the walls and surrounding the room, rows and rows of bookshelves stood tall across the room  
It seemed like there were more books in this room than the whole bookshop as a whole. 

There was a single brown desk in the middle of the room, Akaashi sat there as he grinned proudly,

“Welcome to my study?”

You were still in awe.

“My family owns this book cafe, so I made a room for myself in here. I manage the place too.”

He elaborated, but you weren’t really listening. You felt like this is the place you would like to live in for the rest of your life.

“Why did you bring me here?”

He was silent for a moment,

“Okay, don’t be weirded out, but I have been observing you for a while now. I had seen you, from the bakery across the street and occasionally from the large window of the bookstore, even before I entered the bookstore. How you were so enthusiastic about suggesting books to those who ask, sneaking in time to read short pages of the books. I admire you, your enthusiasm, your passion. I wanted to know you more.”

He said in a shy tone, one you had learned to become more familiar with. 

“So, yesterday I decided it was time to stop looking at you from the windows and try to make a move, which thank the heavens worked out on my part.”

The both of you laughed, reminiscing yesterday’s awkwardness and high-school like occurrence. 

You smiled fondly at him, in the middle of this room surrounded by hanging plants and ceiling-tall bookshelves, you felt like you had just jumped out of one of the books by your bedside. One you would be reluctant to put down, one where the pages were practically curled from its original state due to the amount of times you read it, one you wish you could transport to. 

Yet here you were, living in your own little fairy tale. 

“Well, thank the heavens for me too, because you’re quite a charmer yourself.”

You replied in a soft voice, maintaining eye contact with him. Yup, alluring is a good word for his eyes. He stepped closer, draping his hands around your waist, and you didn’t pull away.

“Maybe, this could not be the last date?”

He asked nervously, you smiled as you crossed your arms behind his neck, imagining a lovestruck smile making itself comfortable on your face,

“Well, we’ll see about that, pretty boy. But so far, you’ve been doing great, I haven’t had the urge to throw you out to the side of the street.”

He chuckled at your words, resting his forehead on yours. 

“That’s good enough for me.”

You pulled away, eyes sparkling as you become more aware of your surroundings; hundreds-possibly thousands of books, free for you to access. 

“So, _The Pages Between Us_?”

You suggested, taking the book from his desk. He simply nodded as he sat down on the couch, patting the empty spot next to him. 

_“The Pages Between Us.”_


End file.
